The Six Inch Man
by kissmekent
Summary: Based on the Incredible Shrinking Man the book, it's much better than the movie if he had not been traped in the basement, and they had stopped his shrinkage when he was 6 inches tall, chapter 2 now up... please R
1. Chapter 1

They had found the antitoxin. After over a year of constant shrinking, he was safe from infinite tinnyness. But that didn't make everything all better. He was still a mere 6 inches tall. Even his small 5 year old daughter was a giantess to him now. His world consisted of the living room, kitchen, and the doll house that his wife had bought for him. Not that she was really his wife anymore. They lived in completely different worlds now. At least she had their daughter, and any other man she chose to be with now.

Yes, the shrinking had finally stopped, but they said that because he was a grown man, their was little possibility that he would ever grow at all, never mind to his original size of over six feet. That amount of height seemed too far to comprehend. And he was alone in the world, despite the fact that he lived in the same house with his wife and daughter. To his wife, he was simply another child for her to take care of, and to his daughter, he wasn't her father, but merely some alive toy. That was made plain last week when she decided to pick him up, to "give him a ride." Oh, he knew that she was only trying to help, but she had clutched him so tight that his ribs had felt bruised. He never said anything though. He wanted to be able to be with his daughter, now that he knew that he had stopped shrinking.

Summer was ending soon. His daughter would start kindergarten. Louise desided that it was best to stay in the country. For Beth, she said, but he knew that she did it because he was well hidden here, especially once the summer was over, and all the city folk went home for the year.

So from his dollhouse he saw his only daughter go off to school for the first time, with her pink backpack and new dress and the ribbon in her hair. And he watched as if from another world. She came home and talked about her teacher and her friends. She loved her art teacher, "they painted today," she said.

A week later she came home from school, talking about how it was her turn to bring something in for show and tell. She wanted something amazing that no one else would have. Beth looked in my direction, but then went up the stairs to her room.

That night, after dinner, (I sat at a dollhouse table that was on top of the real kitchen table), Louise and I talked carefully of all the little things that we could think of. She was sewing a coat for me for the winter, as nothing but doll clothing would fit me now that I had shrunk so small. It was beginning to get tired, and yawned. Without saying anything, Louise carefully picked me up off the chair and took me to the front porch of my little house in the living room, "Good night, Scott," she whispered, so as to not hurt my ears, and carefully walked up the stairs to tuck Beth into bed.

I slept very soundly that night, had ever since the shrinking had stopped. I woke to find Beth's face looking through my bedroom window. "Good morning Daddy, she said. It was early. Usually Louise was the first person up in the morning cooking breakfast for everyone. "What do you want for breakfast?"

"I don't know," I yelled to be heard by my daughter, when I got to the window. "Where's your mother?"

"She went to the market to get some milk, do you want a piece of my cinnamon Bun?"

"Sure, sweetie." At that His daughters hand was seen coming from the other side of the house and, more gently than before, grabbed him and brought him to the kitchen, and tore a piece of the sweet pastry and gave it to him.

"Guess what Daddy, today I get to bring something in for show and tell, and guess what I want to bring in?" She looked at me with those eyes that made me melt with my love for my daughter.

"No, what do you want to bring to show and tell?" I asked, amusing her.

"You, I made you a special traveling house out of your old lunchbox, I punched holes in the top and everything." She pointed at his old lunch box that was sitting on the table next to me.

"Beth, you know I would do anything for you, but showing me to other people is dangerous, plus if your mother came home to find me gone, she would go out of her mind with worry, you wouldn't want to do that to your mother would you?"

She nodded, but tears were falling from her face in a great waterfall. "I guess," she answered with her head down, "But now I won't have anything to show the class today…" With that my daughter looked up with those begging puppy dog eyes that I had no defense for. She knew it, and I knew that she knew it.

"All right I'll go," her face lit up, "But first bring me a piece of paper and a small pencil, so I can write a note for your mother so that she won't worry." She jumped up and ran to the desk where I did most of my writing. It had the small pencils that I could handle and grabbed a small notebook, although to me it reached my shoulders.

I wrote a note saying that I was with Beth at school. I however wrote nothing about that I was Beth's show and tell project. I wanted so much to be a part of her life, even if only in this diminished capacity. The bus horn honked just as I finished the note. At that Beth screamed a, to me, ear numbing, "I'm coming," and put me rather jarringly in the same box that I had for years carried my lunch to work in. Now I could stand up and walk around in it.

I looked around as Beth bumped her way to the bus. She had covered the bottom and sides with cotton balls and tissue paper, and the little light there was, was let in by the air holes that she had punched into the top. If it hadn't been for the padding that my daughter had provided, I would have been mighty bruised by the time we even reached the bus. The bus ride was worse than most roller coaster rides I had been on growing up, and the lunch pail was stuffy with only the small holes in the top.

I waited hours in the pail, meanwhile hearing my daughters kindergarten teacher, and class. After what seemed like forever, I felt the lunch box lift suddenly and being carried to what was probably to the front of the classroom.

Then, as the lunch box with me in it was being put on what was probably a desk, I heard the voice of the teacher, "Now, Elizabeth, what do you have in there to show us today."

At that I realized what a mistake I had made. I was about to be shown to an adult woman, and who knows how many children, with only my 6-year-old daughter to protect me. "Well, Ms. White, do you remember the stories in the newspaper about the shrinking man? Well, he's my father, and he's right in my…"

At that moment I heard a crash as the classroom door swing open and the Lou's voice hammered out, to me anyway, "Mrs. White, excuse me, but I need to talk to my daughter for just a minute." At that I felt myself being quickly lifted and carried what I assumed was out of the room. I hung on for dear life to the only thing available to me, the cloth and cotton balls that Beth had provided as my cushioning. The movement continued until I heard the classroom door slam. A voice whispered as the top of the lunchbox opened up almost blinding me with the light from the hallway. "Scott, Scott honey are you alright?"

"I'm fine, I guess." I replied shouting to be heard. "Don't be too mad at Beth, she asked me if I wanted to go, and I didn't want to deny her the only thing I can give her now." The last part I said under my breath, unheard by the giantess that was my wife. "Can we go home now," I said, shouting again.

"Sure," she answered.

When we got back to the house I heard Louise tell Beth to go up to her room. The lunch pail that I was in was gently put down. I was blinded momentarily until my eyes got used to the light. I then saw a hand which I had grown accustomed to seeing instead of my wife. I had lately become simply another child for Louise. I wasn't her husband anymore I knew that. I had to let her get on with her life, it was as simple as that.

"Scott, why would you let her take you to school with her? Who knows what could have happened?" I shrugged my shoulders, and before I could say anything the phone rang. "Hello… oh, they want to see Scott this afternoon. No, no that won't be a problem. Sure we will be there at 1:30, sure, see you then." Louise went to the coubard to get out a box that had become very familiar to me. "Scott, the doctar said that he wanted to see you this afternoon, and wants to observe you overnight. Could you go pack an overnight bag?"

As usual without waiting for an answer, she picked me up and placed me at the front door of the doll house that had come to be my house lately. I went into my bedroom, and grabbed the old jewelry bag with was a suitcase for me. I packed quickly and was back out the front door. I went in an empty pill container which I rode in whenever going to the doctor's office. She simply handed the bottle to the doctor, nobody, not even the receptionist, knew about my visits. That is because we had a trouble with Journalists, and just people who wanted a view of the 'Amazing Shrinking Man.'

This time was no different I crawled in, tied myself down (a seatbelt if you will) and braced myself as I was put in my wife's purse. Into the car, to the office, it all went like clockwork. When the car stopped, I felt the purse being lifted gently, but then I felt like there was an earthquake. By the time it stopped, I had passed out from hitting my head so many times.

When I woke up, I found myself facedown, lying on some soft blue velvet. I tried to move. I wasn't restrained but I felt every muscle in my body screaming out. I was able to turn on my back and found myself looking up at an unfamiliar female face.


	2. Chapter 2

Scott looked up and saw an unknown female face. The giantess, from his point of view, was smiling. "Well, what do we have here?" He looked around, and his neck muscles screamed in protest and Scott's head hammered from when he had hit his head. But then he saw a giant hand with a very expensive manicure come towards me. "Thank you so much for bringing me this toy."

Scott looked around as he sat up, and there was two large male type figures. He couldn't really tell how old they were because they were so much bigger than he was, they weren't that young, and their hair was dark, so they weren't very old, but other than that he couldn't tell.

"Do you have the plane tickets all set? We need to leave tonight before anything else happens."

Scott realized what she was saying and he spoke as loud as my lungs would allow, "WHERE ARE YOU TAKING ME?"

"Oh, my sweet little toy, we are going to England where you will make us lots of money my little man. I just inherited a miniature village in the English countryside, and with you on display it is just the thing to bring the tourists back, my little borrower." At that explanation, Scott attempted to get up and run, but he never even had a chance. It turned out that the velvet that he was on was in fact a bag like the ones that they put jewelry in.

The woman, who went by the name of Maggie, tied the bag tight and then put the bag around her neck and under her shirt. Scott didn't have any idea what was happening, all he felt was being lifted and shaken inside a bag and then being held against a warm surface. He knew at that moment that his life would never be the same. It was very unlikely that he would ever find his way home unless he miraculously started growing back to his original size. At six inches tall he had no way of fighting back.

Scott spent the next 10 hours under Maggie's shirt as she smuggled her walking money bank, as she thought of him, from California to England. By the time they reached the miniature village in England Scott was extremely dehydrated and very hungry. He also smelled, but that was the worst of his problems.

He didn't even get a change to look around to see where he was. Maggie had called him her little toy and that was definitely how she saw him. She had taken him out into the light, which blinded him until he got used to it again, and then nearly drowned him by putting him in what, to him, seemed like a very large bath tub, but she had grabbed a bowl and filled it with soupy water.

Wanting her star to be clean and to smell good, she, without asking, took off his shirt and pants, and there wasn't much he could do about it except to go along with it so that she didn't tear off his limbs.

After Scott was naked, she had him in the bowl with water that went up to his hips, but the soup engulfed him to his shoulders. She dunked him suddenly and then was washing him with a cloth, that was surprisingly soft. When it seemed to her that she was satisfied with his cleanliness, he was then dunked into water with no soup in, and then dried off with a huge towel, to Scott at least, it was a washcloth to Maggie.

Wrapped in the towel, which covered him from head to toe, she started walking out of the room and then into another room, which when Scott got a good look was a bedroom. She placed him on the dresser, and he looked to see a set of clothing his size laying out next to him. "Had it made specially, just for you, and there are more clothing in your new house."

He got dressed quickly, simply because he was feeling a little cold and self-conscious standing in front of her naked. The only person to have seen him naked since he was a little kid was his wife. He wasn't going to dwell on that though. He had stopped shrinking, but he was never going to be back to his original size. His wife could move on with her life, and this woman didn't seem to want to harm him, even if she did treat him like a doll: washing, drying, and dressing him in suits. God, he hadn't warn one since he had left work when he had been down to 3 feet and had been unable to see over his desk.

When he was finished, she did it again: picked him up and moved on. This time she left him sitting on her open hand with her forefinger and thumb loosely raped around him. He held on to them though instinct of not wanting to fall. Looking up at the women who had taken it upon herself to take care of him. She didn't look that bad, although he wasn't that good a judge lately with his vantage point. She had brown hair that was very curly. Pale white skin, and red nails. He thought that if he were his regular size he might have considered her attractive.

Apparently they had gotten to his 'new house.' The 1st floor and the stairs were made of wood, the rest from the wall, to the roof and the upstairs floor were made of glass. Now he realized what she had meant by her 'little money maker' she meant to have people pay to see him, and he had to live like that with giants always starring at him. No wonder she had taken such good care of him, he was her income.

She opened the roof, "Now Scott, here you go…" She placed him in the top floor, "You're home. The house has plumbing, from the bathroom to all the sinks. The refrigerator and stove don't work, but I will give you all your food."

At that she placed, to him, a gigantic plate that had a piece of bread, a piece of cheese, and a thumb needle of milk. He started eating immediately out of hunger not thinking about how it made him look, but afterwards he realized the truth… his very existence now lay in the hands of this woman who had stolen him. It was hard for him to think that word, _stolen_, like he was owned by his wife. But it was true. He wasn't a man anymore he was a prisoner in his own world, but it wasn't his world anymore.

While his world used to be his wife, child, and his job, now his world consisted of this strange woman named Maggie, and a dollhouse where he would be put on display. He had to find a way to get out of this gilded prison and get word to his wife, let her know where he was, so that she could save him Lou, the mother of his child, was his only hope, and he almost felt like giving up.

_To Be Continued…_


End file.
